


All I Want for Christmas is Drowley

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: I hosted a drowley Christmas exchange on tumblr, and here is everything I sent for it.





	1. The Perfect Tree Topper

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Decorating the Tree

“I think we should do a demon tree topper.”

Dean’s looked up from the ornament he was hanging to look at his boyfriend incredulously. “You’re not serious.”

Crowley raised his eyebrows in mock-offense. “I am perfectly serious. Demons get no love in the holiday season… aside from a spike in deals.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he picked up the squirrel ornament that Crowley had given him. “You know, there might be a reason for that.”

“You wound me, squirrel.” He picked up his pitchfork ornament and hung it next to the squirrel. “Don’t tell me that you would prefer an angel topper.”

“Course not. Cas didn’t take too well to me trying to shove the tree up his ass last year, anyway.”

Crowley chuckled. “So, what do you propose?”

“A star?”

He shook his head. “Boring. I did see a nice crown tree topper.”

“Do you have to make everything about you?”

“Yes.”

Dean failed in fighting back his grin. “I have an idea.”

A few minutes later, he had taped a picture of himself with Crowley, Sam, and Castiel to a beer bottle and stuck it on top of the tree. He and Crowley stepped back to admire it.

“Very Christmassy,” Crowley commented.

“Hey, the three of you and alcohol – that’s all I need to get into the Christmas spirit.”

Crowley looked up at him with a smile.  “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

“Merry Christmas.”

Crowley glanced up. “This place could use more mistletoe.”

“Oh, like you need an excuse.” He grabbed Crowley by the tie and pulled him in for a kiss.


	2. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Christmas Party (bonus points for ugly Christmas sweaters)

And this is the tie Crowley is wearing, since you can’t really read it:


	3. A Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Christmas Confession

“One Christmas miracle for the low price of your soul?” Crowley mused thoughtfully as he scanned over the proposal the demon had handed him. “Not bad. The key will be marketing. The Santa at office Christmas parties would be a good move – there’s always so much despair and desperation.” He handed the proposal back. “Figure out the logistics and implement it. I think it will be very successful.” After all, if he had a soul, he’d go for it. It seemed as though that was the only way he would ever get Dean Winchester.

Crowley sighed as the demon exited the throne room. It wasn’t fair that humans could get anything they wanted, enjoy it for ten whole years, but Crowley was the King of Hell, and the one thing he wanted more than anything else, it didn’t seem like he would ever be able to get. Then again, if there was ever a time to go for it… well, he was pretty sure that Christmas miracles didn’t apply to demons, but it was worth a shot.

It would take some planning, but that was okay. There was still a month until Christmas, he had time. The trick would be separating squirrel from moose, but it came to him soon enough. By the time Christmas day rolled around, Crowley was ready to put his plan into action.

He utilized a couple of his demons to drop tips to the Winchesters about a couple of hauntings at two different Christmas light shows – both of which were known to be extremely romantic. Of course, the boys wouldn’t be able stand by as one of these supposed hauntings cost lives, so inevitably, Sam went to one, and Dean to the other. And of course, Crowley followed Dean to the one he chose.

The elder Winchester had been walking around with his EMF meter for several minutes, and the first signs of frustration were beginning to show on his face. It was time to make his move.

“Squirrel,” Crowley proclaimed, walking up behind him. “What brings you here?”

Dean spun around, his eyes narrowing. “The hell are you doing here, Crowley?”

Crowley merely smiled. “I asked you first.”

He sighed. “I’m on a hunt… or, I’m supposed to be. I got a tip that this place was haunted, but I’m coming up with nothing.”

“I’d be able to tell if there was a spirit here, and there’s most certainly not. It sounds like your tip came from someone with an overactive imagination.”

“Great,” Dean muttered, shoving the EMF meter into his coat pocket. “So, I came all the way out here for nothing.”

“Oh, come on, Dean, it’s Christmas! Surely you deserve to take the night off, enjoy the festivities.” Dean’s expression was still dubious. “I’ll buy you an eggnog.” He pulled a flask out of his pocket. “And I brought whiskey to mix in.”

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes, but he didn’t entirely manage to keep the grin off his face. “Fine. Why not?”

Crowley smiled victoriously as he walked over to the drink stand and ordered two eggnogs, mixing a generous amount of whiskey in with both of them before handing one off to Dean.

“Mmm, that’s good,” Dean declared after trying a sip. “You never said why you’re here.”

“It’s supposed to be one of the best Christmas light displays in the country. Can’t a demon get into the holiday spirit?”

“Uh… no,” Dean disagreed, his eyebrows drawing together slightly. “Doesn’t that kind of go against demon-nature?”

“Well, to be fair, a lot of things I do go against demon-nature.”

Dean tilted his head in acknowledgement. “That is true.”

“So… shall we take a walk through the display?”

Dean looked slightly reluctant at the offer, but he agreed. Given that most people were probably spending the Christmas evening with their families, the place wasn’t very busy, but there were still a few other couples walking through the display hand-in-hand. It mad Crowley want to reach over and take Dean’s hand, but he knew this was something that couldn’t be rushed.

“You honestly enjoy looking at Christmas lights?” Dean asked after a few minutes.

“I do with you,” he answered honestly.

Dean stopped walking, turning to look at him with raised eyebrows. Crowley sighed as he turned to face him as well.

“Alright, fine, I do have an ulterior motive here,” he confessed, catching Dean’s gaze and holding eye-contact. “I arranged for you to be here because… I wanted to tell you something, and Christmas seemed like a good time to do it.” He took a deep breath. “I like you. A lot. I have for a while.”

He waited for the skepticism and accusations, but they didn’t come. Instead, the corner of Dean’s lips twitched up slightly, but other than that his face remained expressionless. “That all?”

Crowley’s gaze narrowed slightly as he appraised the man in front of him. “Well, no, I suppose it’s not. How vulgar do you want me to get?”

Dean chuckled, his smile finally breaking through completely. “Well, it’s just that the demon you had call in the tip said that you’re in love with me.”

Crowley blinked as he processed Dean’s words. “She…”

“Totally sold you out.”

“So, you knew this was…?”

“Yep.”

“And you still came?”

Dean shrugged. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

Crowley always had a sharp tongue, but right now he was at a complete loss for words as he stared at Dean.

“So, which is it?” Dean asked, clearly enjoying the effect he had on the demon. “You just like me a lot, or are you in love with me?”

Crowley had thought that declaring his love outright might be a little much, but Dean had come here knowing it, so… He cleared his throat. “The, uh, second one,” he muttered, embarrassingly sheepish about it.

Dean smiled. “You know, you’re kinda cute when you’re embarrassed.” That was enough to turn Crowley’s expression to a glare. “And you’re pretty damn sexy when you’re mad.”

Alright, he had had enough of Dean playing with him. It was his turn. He swiftly closed the space between them, pulling Dean into a fervent kiss. At this point, it was only a mild surprise when Dean returned the kiss, wrapping his free arm around his waist. Crowley broke the kiss after only a couple minutes, holding Dean’s gaze as he pulled away.

“And how bout now?” he murmured lowly, his gaze heated.

Dean drew in a slight breath. “Really damn sexy,” he muttered.

Crowley smirked as he took a step back. “Good. What do you say we finish our walk and then go back to my place?”

Dean arched an eyebrow at him. “We’ll see.” But he still proceeded to take Crowley’s hand as they continued through the lights, and Crowley knew that he just didn’t want to give in quite so easily. He could deal with that – he had just kissed Dean Winchester, he could deal with anything. Apparently, Christmas miracles did happen to demons, after all.


	4. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Baby It's Cold Outside

Dean pressed his lips briefly against Crowley’s, then made to stand up, but Crowley’s arms tugged him back down to the couch. He looked over at the demon with raised eyebrows. “Come on, I need to get going. Sam’s going to be wondering where I am.”

Crowley pressed his lips against Dean’s neck. “Let him wonder,” he murmured.

Dean rolled his eyes, pushing him away. “You know that is not a good idea.” Crowley was unrelenting, though, as he cuddled up to him again. “Come on, I can’t stay.”

“But baby, it’s cold outside,” he muttered into his neck, and Dean could hear the smile in his voice.

“Cute. But it doesn’t change anything.”

“Beautiful, please don’t hurry.”

“Is that another line from the song?” Dean guessed.

Crowley pulled back to meet his gaze, cupping his cheek as he did so. “Your eyes are like starlight now.”

“So, you’re resorting to quoting the creepy, rapey Christmas song to get me to stay?”

Crowley just smirked. “Mind if I move in closer?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’ve got to get home.”

He swung his leg over so that he was straddling Dean lap, his eyes sparking mischievously. “Oh, baby, you’ll freeze out there.”

“Dammit, Crowley. What part of I have to go do you not understand?”

“How can you do this thing to me?”

“I swear, if the next thing you say is from that damn song, I will stab you.”

Crowley grinned, clearly unfazed by the threat, but nonetheless said, “Tell Samantha you got snowed in. Not that unbelievable in this weather.”

Dean sighed. “You aren’t going to shut up if I don’t, are you?”

“Hmm,” he hummed thoughtfully as he leaned in and began running his lips over Dean’s neck again, pressing down with his hips slightly. “No, I don’t think I will,” he finally breathed.

Dammit, Crowley knew just how to get him to agree to just about anything. Without another word, he snatched his phone off the table and typed out a quick text to Sam. As soon as the text was sent, he threw the phone down and pulled Crowley into a heated kiss. All too soon, though, Crowley pulled away, hopping off his lap.

“Hey!” Dean protested.

“What?” he asked innocently. “It’s cold. I was going to make us some hot cocoa.”

“I felt perfectly warm with you on my lap.”

Crowley merely smirked and walked off to his kitchen.

“You’re an asshole!” Dean called after him.

“Love you too!”

Dean grumbled to himself as he snatched the blanket up from the floor and wrapped it around himself, suddenly cold in Crowley’s absence. He hated that Crowley knew just what to do to drive him crazy, but he loved the things the asshole could do to him. And he knew that Crowley would never be able to hold out on him forever. Yeah, staying the night would _definitely_ be worth it.


	5. It's a Christmas Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Christmas Movie Night

“You know, when you invited me over to watch a Christmas movie, I wasn’t expecting _Die Hard.”_

“Hey, it’s a Christmas movie.”

“I really should not be surprised you’re of that mindset.”

“Look, either shut up and watch the movie, or get out. I don’t need any of your attitude.”

Crowley rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Dean, pulling him to his side. “Don’t pretend, darling, you love my attitude.”

“Not when it comes to mocking an awesome Christmas movie, I don’t.”

“Fine. Show me what’s so great about it, then.”


	6. Mistletoe Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Mistletoe. Lots of it.

Catching Dean Winchester under the mistletoe was easier said than done. He either managed to avoid it altogether, or never lingered under it for long enough for Crowley to join him. It was irritating, and if it weren’t for the fact that Dean was still flirting with him, he would think the hunter was doing it on purpose. It was time to resort to drastic measures.

He had called Dean, asking him to come over to help him with some of his more irritating demons. It was a testimony to how far they had come that Dean immediately agreed without suspicion that it might be a trap. Everything was in place and he was in the act of pouring them both a glass of scotch, when there was a knock at his throne room door.

“Come in,” he called, glancing up as the door opened and Dean entered.

Dean took one step inside and then froze, staring at the mistletoe nearly covering the ceiling, just about a foot or two between each clump. His gaze slid back down to rest on the demon, eyebrows raised. “Is it a demon problem or an elf problem that you have?”

Crowely chuckled, offering out a glass to Dean, inviting him to come further into the room. “I was just getting into the Christmas spirit.”

“Most people do that with trees, not mistletoe.” Dean cautiously began to make his way towards Crowley as though he was walking through a mine field.

“Ah, but mistletoe is my favorite part of the holidays.”

Dean came to a stop a little ways in front of Crowley, his gaze darting up to the mistletoe above the demon’s head. He sighed and took another step forward so that he was under the mistletoe as well, reaching for the drink as he bent down slightly.

Crowley reached up, pulling him down the rest of the way until their lips slid together. To his delight, Dean didn’t immediately pull away, and he was able to draw the kiss out for a minute before pulling back.

“So, did you really need my help with demons, or… something else?” Dean asked with a wry grin before taking a drink of the scotch.

“Well, now that you mention it, I could really use a visual aid as to just how sexy you would look bent over my throne.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “So, this really was a trap, huh? To get me to kiss you?”

Crowley shrugged. “Well, can you blame me? Do you know how irritating it’s been – you flirting with me and then doing acting like you don’t notice when I offer more?”

Dean merely smiled as he finished off his drink, setting the empty glass down on the table. “Well, I’m noticing now, so are you gonna do something about it?”

Crowley had only taken a couple drinks of his scotch, but between the drink and Dean Winchester, the choice was easy. He put his drink down in favor of pushing Dean up against a pillar – once again placing them under mistletoe, not that it mattered at this point. He’d be kissing Dean one way or the other.


	7. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: First Christmas Together

“Hey!” Dean slapped Crowley’s hand away from the gift.

“What?” Crowley looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Breakfast first, gifts second.”

Crowley pouted as he followed Dean into the war room, where Sam, Castiel, and Mary were all already seated around the table. Dean’s face lit up as his gaze settled on his family, and Crowley couldn’t help but smile as well. Crowley knew that, while Dean had celebrated Christmas before, he had never had a real Christmas celebration like this. This was a first for both of them.

“Merry Christmas!” Dean greeted them.

Mary got up to pull her son into a hug. “Merry Christmas,” she replied, while Sam and Castiel echoed the sentiment from the table.

“And Merry Christmas, Crowley,” Mary added, turning to him.

“Merry Christmas,” Crowley said politely. He still wasn’t entirely sure how to act around his boyfriend’s mother, but at least she seemed to accept him, so it could be worse.

They all settled down to a breakfast of biscuits and gravy with lots of bacon, and it was delicious, but Crowley couldn’t quite relax. He and Dean had been dating for a few months now, but this was the first real family gathering he had been to… ever. Not just with Dean – he and Rowena had certainly never done anything like this before she abandoned him. This was all so unfamiliar to him, and he didn’t do well with unfamiliar.

He felt a hand encircle his, squeezing slightly, and he looked up to see Dean looking at him. “This is all new for me, too,” he leaned in to mutter in Crowley’s ear. “Thanks for being here for me.”

Crowley gave a small smile and nodded. Being there for Dean, that he could do.

As everyone else was cleaning up breakfast, Dean pulled him back into the library, where the Christmas tree stood.

“Shouldn’t we help?” Crowley asked.

Dean shook his head. “It’s our first Christmas together. I want to be able to exchange gifts just us. They’ll understand.”

Crowley smiled as he crouched down to grab his gift to Dean out from under the tree. “You go first,” he insisted, pushing it into his hands.

Dean chuckled. “No argument here.” He set it down on the nearest table and began to unwrap it. There were a few pieces of paper inside, on top of which were four back stage passes to an AC/DC concert in Vegas.

Dean’s eyes grew wide as saucers as he looked back to Crowley. “Are you serious?” he gasped.

“Of course,” Crowley answered with a wide smile as he stepped forward to place his hands on Dean’s hips. “I’ve already talked to your brother about it, and he agrees, you need a vacation. I was thinking you, me, him, and Castiel, but obviously, you get to make the final decision on who goes. The rest of the papers are the hotel confirmation – two bedrooms for two weeks at the Skylofts at MGM Grand.”

“Holy _shit._ I…” Dean was clearly at a loss for words, so instead he grabbed Crowley by the tie and pulled him into a kiss. “I love you,” he muttered as he pulled away a minute later.

Crowley blinked in surprise. Dean’s face was already turned red, mild panic over what he had just said evident. “Um…” He cleared his throat. “I love you too, Dean.”

Dean pulled him in for another kiss. Normally, Crowley would be more than happy to keep kissing Dean until the human needed to pull back for air, but his first ever Christmas present was sitting under the tree behind him, and he wanted it.

He pulled back just a few seconds into the kiss. “My turn?” he asked hopefully.

Dean chuckled as he walked over to grab the present that Crowley had been trying to get into earlier that morning. “You make me look bad, but here you go,” he said as he set it on the table.

“I generally do,” Crowley teased as he tore into it. Inside was a personalized decanter set, engraved with a ‘C’ and a crown, in addition to a pair of silk boxers that read ‘Property of Dean’ across the ass. He grinned as he held up the boxers. “I hope you have a pair with my name.”

Dean smirked. “I’m wearing them now.”

“Can’t wait to see.” He put the boxers back in the box. “I love it.” He pulled Dean down into another kiss, fully intending to draw this one out for longer. That was, until Sam was clearing his throat behind him to announce it was time for everyone else to open their presents.

Crowley was happy that Mary seemed to like the earrings and necklace set that he got her, and while Sam didn’t like the moose sweater that he got him, he did like the book. Castiel was a little more happy with his angel sweater than Sam had been with his, and with enough pestering, Dean and Mary got them both to pull theirs on.

Mary, Sam, and Castiel had all pulled in together to get Crowley his favorite scotch to go in his decanter. Honestly, Crowley hadn’t expected anything from them, and he found that he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as the festivities continued.

After all the presents were opened, they pulled out the eggnog, hot chocolate, Christmas cookies, and popcorn and watched Mary’s favorite Christmas movie, _White Christmas._ Crowley stretched out on the couch, pulling Dean up to lay between his legs, his head resting on his chest. He had never quite understood the appeal of Christmas before today, but now he decided that spending Christmas with the Winchesters was definitely something he could get used to.

 

Sam's sweater:           Castiel's sweater: 


End file.
